garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vendellium/About Jesusacosta3050 (aka "Darling Peaches")
Hello everyone, today I'd like to share some well...interesting...discoveries made after being made privy to the log-in information of Acosta's Google Plus account. There is just as you'd expect, and perhaps a bit more than you'd expect. All in all, this is interesting and may lend you a deeper look into the life and mind of the user we've come to know as "Jesusacosta3050". First of all, I know most if not all of you are familiar with his high school graduation photo, but have you ever seen these of him? Ezgif-1-355c4c35e0.jpg F17e586d-0b7d-434d-8a02-39f626f6ab07.jpg C290f991-6da8-4bf1-b830-d658f283e6c6.jpg C5c53705-9b42-40de-82da-82a62128f777.jpg 3501189b-c423-4972-858d-9ce7dd304d04.jpg 880555f5-d37d-4a64-a2c1-4fffdef864d3.jpg 614ff5fe-2aa3-4b7f-a9ac-a5a4fafaefed.jpg This is what he looks like now. Of course, you may be thinking "but why would he give these photos to anyone online?" Well, I found them in a google hangout he had with his "girlfriend", Katu Catherine, (pictured below). A quick reverse image search revealed that this photo did not appear to come from any other profiles, but I personally believe "Katu Catherine" to be a scammer taking advantage of Acosta's extreme naivety. Believe me when I say naivety, because otherwise do you think his Google Plus account could have been accessed so easily? Well, here are some screenshots I took between Acosta and "Katu", taken from what is easily a 200 screenshot long "conversation" on their hangout. I'm only showing the interesting ones, as most of them just consist of the same saccharine lines over and over and over again! The conversation is shallow and consists of repetitive greetings punctuated by odd requests for Acosta to donate money to someone's credit card account. Multiple times Katu has asked Acosta what a simple English phrase means, more evidence in favor that this "Katu" person is likely just a scammer using Google translate and she is not to be trusted. Note to the reason why his Father "hates him" and "verbally abuses" him is because Acosta is forced through the injustice and tyranny of having to get a job! Give the kid a break Dad, he's too young to know any better - he's only in his mid-thirties! That's his hang-outs however. His YouTube account is more interesting, as look what I found when I selected the part responsible for changing profile pictures: It's interesting, that Acosta has pestered people like Tom so much for golden hoop earrings, and this "Bumblebee" character happens to be one of his profile pictures, (with feet - that's pretty strange to me), with golden earrings. Adding this to the fact he says "i want to search for a african-american female out there" on his dating profile and that he added in "i'm not a weirdo or anything" when he asked me to touch up a photo with Bumblbee, this is suspicious. Hm...well, I'm not saying anything for certain, but Acosta better remember this is TEEN Titans we're talking about, and that an interest in Bumblebee would raise some eyebrows. Lastly, here are some more photos of his YouTube channel or what it looks like when logged in as him on YouTube. I find it pretty strange that he seems to have so many Fat Albert videos recommended to him considering racial slurs were the reason he got ultimately kicked off of FANDOM, but yeah, he does. Also, take a look at how many channels he's subscribed to. Well, that is it for now but I'll be adding to this blog post if I discover anything truly fascinating. Feel free to ask any questions you'd like. Fascinating Thing I This came to my attention some time afterwards: Fascinating Thing II It's most likely confirmed. "Katu Catherine" is very certainly a Ghana scammer. The proof is that Acosta's bank transactions to this "Katu" are going towards a man by the name of "James Kwasi/Baah", and these are in the payment reception confirmation e-mails from Western Union that Acosta received, yet were forwarded to me, which is how I obtained them. This is one such example: For those seeking more e-mails, please contact jesusacosta3050@gmail.com Despite the name of the e-mail address, it belongs to neither Jesus Acosta or myself, it is just an account that was set up to redirect e-mails from the real Acosta account, jesusacosta_3050@yahoo.com, and archive them. Category:Blog posts